Visions of the Future
by lilnekochan
Summary: Crawford and Schuldich have been a team for the past two years. Now they are looking for Schwarz's new member, Nagi. CxS shounen ai


Title: Visions of the Future   
Author's Name: lilnekochan  
email: lilnekochanhotmail.com  
Warning: shounen ai  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me (even though I wish I owned Schu )   
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Visions of the Future is the last chapter of a three-part  
series, but you don't have to read the first two fics in order to understand this one.   
Also finally this one has Nagi...even though Farfarello isn't in here... Well we finally   
see how Schwarz got together. I'm sorry that there isn't more Crawford/Schudich in this fic  
but I was more focused on them trying to get Nagi. Too bad Nagi doesn't have many  
lines here but he was just a bit devastated when he accidently killed his family and  
those other people so he wasn't in the talking or friendly mood. Actually, I should  
be studying for finals right now but I wasn't in the mood to. Finals suck! And its   
been a while since I've been in a mood to actually write so writing it was. Either way,  
I don't think I have anything else to talk about so I hope that you like the fic. Also if there is a {blah blah blah} then that means its a telepathic message being sent or received.

Visions of the Future

Frigid night air flowed through the wide-open window of the BMW, stirring the   
  
long locks of the boy who slept. His wild orange hair was sprayed across the car seat as   
  
the boy took one deep breath as he woke from his nap. Blinking bright emerald eyes, the   
  
boy shifted his head and looked at the man who sat to the right of the boy.   
  
"Crawford?" The boy asked, putting a hand over his mouth when he yawned.  
  
The man slightly titled his head in acknowledgement, his raven black hair shifting   
  
with the movement. Moonlight flashed across the glasses that sat upon a thin straight   
  
nose as chocolate brown eyes stared into the road ahead of them. Long slim figures   
  
lightly gripped the stirring wheel as Crawford guided them to their destination.   
  
Brad Crawford was a strong and intelligent man. His cleverness able to uncover the   
  
most complicated of plots and quick thinking getting the two men out of many unpleasant   
  
situations. Just as he was smart he was also very handsome with high sculptured   
  
cheekbones and a thin but full lips.  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
"We should be arriving in approximately seven more minutes, Schuldich."   
  
Crawford said as he made a left turn.  
  
"That's good." Schuldich replied as he stretched his arms. Rolling his head around,   
  
fiery orange hair fell into his eyes. Staring at his bangs in annoyance, Schuldich pushed   
  
his hair behind an ear.   
  
Pulling at the seat beat across his chest, Schuldich turned and glanced out the   
  
window. The icy rain slammed against the glass as clouds overhead stormed across the   
  
sky. Through the downpour, the German could hear the slight throb and thum of the car   
  
as they drove past a broken down bridge.   
  
"Are you sure that the boy is going to be there? It's not exactly the weather that a   
  
kid is suppose to be out in." Schuldich turned to look at his leader.   
  
It had been two years since Crawford had asked Schuldich to be on his team as his   
  
second in command, and eight years since Schuldich had first seen the striking American   
  
seer in the blank white dorms of Rosenkreuz. Looking at the American, he had changed   
  
little in all the years that the German had known him. Height was added to the   
  
American's lithe build and glasses adorned the outfits that he wore. Schuldich on the   
  
other hand changed dramatically. The short and choppy eleven-year-old hair had grown   
  
bright and wild, hanging just below the German's shoulder. And eyes, which were weary   
  
and confused, now had a confident and mischievous light, which matched the ever-  
  
present smirk on Schuldich's face.   
  
But at the moment Schuldich was frowning, "Are you sure that he's going to be   
  
here?"  
  
"I'm positive. My vision showed that the boy will be here." Crawford answered as   
  
he slowed the car and turned to the side of the road.  
  
"Great." Schuldich sighed as he opened the car door and stepped into the freezing   
  
rain. Crawford signed for his teammate to follow as he led the way around buildings, past   
  
trashcans and through alleyways. Schuldich grumbled as he tried to pull his coat around   
  
him. The coat did little to ward off the wind and water, but Schuldich did not care.   
  
Stepping past a dead rat, Schuldich jogged to catch up with the longer limbed American.  
  
"How old is the brat going to be? And what about his powers?" Schuldich shouted   
  
as the rain slammed into his eyes, gluing his hair to his face.  
  
It was only some consolidation that Crawford was not fairing much better. "He is a   
  
twelve year old telekinetic. He just grew into his powers and can't control them"   
  
Crawford replied trying without successes to clean the water from his glasses.  
  
"So we're suppose to grab him and bring him to Rosenkreuz?"  
  
"No. We are suppose to get him and train him ourselves."  
  
"Ourselves?" Schuldich questioned as they made another turn around a dark and   
  
dirty building. "Warum (1)? Isn't Rosenkreuz suppose to train the new psychics?"   
  
"Because..." Crawford said as he stopped in front of a burning building. "...he's   
  
going to be our new teammate."  
  
Glancing over at where Crawford was looking, Schuldich saw that an old and   
  
haggard building was on fire, despite the heavy rain around them. The fire rose high in   
  
the air as the house burned away. In front of the house, in the burning despise were fallen   
  
people and pets. Blood lathered the flooded filthy streets as bodily parts were scattered.   
  
Schuldich felt his eyes widen at the sight then quickly turned to Crawford, "What   
  
the hell happened?"  
  
"The telekinetic." Crawford answered as he stepped closer to the destruction.   
  
"The boy did all this? The fire, the people...everything?"  
  
"Yes" Crawford paused and looked around trying to locate the young youth.  
  
"Mein Gott (2)." Schuldich whispered trying to help the older man locate the   
  
Japanese boy. "It's going to be difficult to train him, Bradley."  
  
"Crawford." The dark haired man sighed.  
  
Schuldich smirked and gave a little laugh. "Did you say something, Bradley?"  
  
Crawford shook his head and tried once again to get some of the water off his   
  
glasses. Schuldich strode next to him and grabbed his glasses from his hands.  
  
"Schuldich..."   
  
Schuldich dunked under part of a broken arch, which kept some of the rain at bay.   
  
Grabbing a tissue from his leather pants, Schuldich proceeded to clean them. "See?"   
  
Schuldich smirked. "It's all nice and clean. Now you can't complain about my leather   
  
pants anymore since they are useful sometimes."   
  
Crawford just shook his head at his shorter teammate. Schuldich just lifted an   
  
eyebrow and instead of putting the glasses in Crawford's outstretched hands, he carefully   
  
placed them on the bridge of the American's nose.   
  
"Can you see better now?" Schuldich whispered, letting his breath caress   
  
Crawford's cheek.  
  
The American stilled and the German took the time to stare at Crawford's eyes.   
  
Schuldich really liked the American's eyes. They were deep and dark, and even though   
  
brown wasn't an unusual eye color, Crawford's was special. The irises around   
  
Crawford's brown eyes were glinted with gold making them glitter with mysteriousness,   
  
and one thing that Schuldich liked was mysteries.   
  
Schuldich slide a hand into Crawford's, the water pooling where their hands   
  
touched and leaned nearer to the American. The German was about to speak when he   
  
heard a small whimper close by. It seems that Crawford had also heard the noise since he   
  
whipped around and tried to locate the sound. Sighing, Schuldich let their hands fall apart   
  
as Crawford went in search for the noise.  
  
Schuldich looked around and began to open his mind; letting his telepathic powers   
  
flow into the air around him. There weren't many people awake at that time of night or if   
  
they were awake then those were the ones who lay lifeless on bloody and wet streets.   
  
Then in the corner of his mind, Schuldich felt something move. The object was   
  
blindingly bright and tasted like pine wood covering an ocean's breeze. Schuldich   
  
focused on the object.  
  
{Crawford} Schuldich sent silently, getting the attention of his older teammate.   
  
{The boy is around that corner, near the back of the alley.}  
  
Crawford nodded and began to walk in the direction that Schuldich pointed him to.   
  
As they turned the corner, the whimpers grew loader. When Crawford stepped around a   
  
large wooden box he saw a small boy huddled there. The youth's hair stuck to his face as   
  
the he cried into his hands.   
  
Crawford crouched near the boy and lightly touched him on the shoulder as   
  
Schuldich stood against the far wall trying to give the boy some space. When the boy felt   
  
the touch he looked up in shook, tears mixing with the rain.   
  
"N-Nani?" The boy whispered.  
  
"Watakushi-wa Crawford desu. Dozo yoroshiku. Nagoe Nagi desu ka (3)?"  
  
"...hai." Nagi replied slowly as he pressed himself closer to the wall. The boy   
  
watched through redden eyes as Crawford pointed to Schuldich.  
  
"And this is my partner Schuldich."  
  
Schuldich smirked and waggled the fingers of his right hand. When Crawford   
  
started to speak again, Nagi turned back to the American.  
  
"We're here to help you control your powers, Nagi."  
  
At this Nagi's eyes widen and he glanced around fearfully, "I-I don't know what   
  
you are talking about, Crawford-san."  
  
"We know that you have psychic powers, Nagi. We also know that you don't   
  
know how to control your powers. That's why all those people are hurt in front."   
  
Crawford said.  
  
"I didn't-" Nagi started but Schuldich cut him off.  
  
"We aren't here to hurt you. We just want you to join our group." Schuldich rolled   
  
his eyes at the slow way Crawford was trying to get the boy to join his team.  
  
"Group?"  
  
Crawford glared at Schuldich and only got a smirk in response. Sighing he turned   
  
back to the boy. "Hai. Schuldich and I are apart of a group of bodyguards for an   
  
organization called Rosenkreuz. We came here hoping that you would consider joining."  
  
"Bodyguards..." Nagi said softly as he relaxed a bit. "I don't know why you would   
  
want me as a bodyguard. I'm not that strong."  
  
Crawford continued on. "You aren't that strong physically but psychically you   
  
are."   
  
Nagi looked up and looked at Crawford and Schuldich. Schuldich pushed his hair   
  
out of his eyes and looked at the Japanese boy, "You don't have to worry about us. Me   
  
and Bradley have powers too. He's a clairvoyant and I'm a telepath so you aren't the only   
  
psychic around."  
  
"You have powers too?" Nagi whispered as he stared at them in interest.  
  
{Yup.} Schuldich laughed as he saw the boy jump when he realize that the voice   
  
wasn't coming from the German's lips. {So we know a thing or two about powers. If you   
  
come with us then we'll try and help you control yours.}  
  
"You can get of my powers?"   
  
"Iie. We can't get rid of them, but we can teach you to control it." Crawford   
  
answered.  
  
So do you want to join?  
  
Nagi looked down at his folded hands. After seconds of silence he raised his head   
  
and nodded.  
  
"GroB (4). Now lets head back to the car and get out of this thunderstorm."   
  
Schuldich stretched his arms above his head and turned around.  
  
Crawford stood up and was about to walk away when he noticed that Nagi had not   
  
stood up with them.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Crawford asked.  
  
Nagi looked ashamed and muttered something.  
  
"You spoke too low for me to hear. Can you repeat that?"  
  
"...I can't move."  
  
Crawford stared for a moment before moving towards the boy.  
  
{What's wrong?} Schuldich asked when his leader and new teammate didn't catch   
  
up.  
  
{He can't move. Probably from using too much of his powers tonight.Crawford   
  
answered back.}  
  
Crawford bent down and picked up the boy. He then made his way slowly to   
  
Schuldich and they walked in unison to the car.  
  
{So we have a seer, a telepath, and now a telekinetic in the team.} Schuldich sent   
  
to Crawford as Nagi's eyes began to fall.  
  
{After we train Nagi we will be a formable team.}  
  
{So we're going to be a three person team.} Schuldich asked.  
  
{No. Four member teams are more effective.Crawford replied as the BMW came   
  
into view.}  
  
{Then any ideas on the forth person?}  
  
{Not yet, but he'll have to be a physical psychic since the rest of us have psyche   
  
abilities.}  
  
{Hm...} Schuldich sent as he glanced at Crawford in thought.  
  
Catching the look, Crawford asked cautiously. {Was there someone that you think   
  
would be eligible.}  
  
{You could say that.}  
  
{And who would that be?} Crawford sighed as he recognized the mood his   
  
teammate was in.  
  
{Well... remember when we first met...}  
  
{Yes?}  
  
{...and you told me not to get close to a certain door...}  
  
The only notice that Crawford showed that he heard the response was a slight   
  
pause in his walking. {You can't mean...}  
  
{Farfarello would be a great forth member, Bradley.}  
  
{It's Crawford and I don't think he would be very beneficial. There is a reason he   
  
was locked behind those doors.}  
  
{Crawford...} Schuldich said trying to get his teammate agree to the idea. {He   
  
doesn't care about killing people and can't feel pain so he would be the best option for   
  
assassinations or a bodyguard.}  
  
{...maybe but...}  
  
{How about we try to work with him for a few months and if it doesn't go well   
  
then we can just put him back into the cell? That would work and we wouldn't be losing   
  
anything by trying.}  
  
{...I don't know.}  
  
{For a few months...weeks?}  
  
Crawford thought as they reached the car. Schuldich opened the door to the back   
  
seat and Crawford put the sleeping Japanese boy down.  
  
{Crawford...}

{Very well. We can try but only for a few weeks. If it does not work then we will   
  
put him back into the cell.}

{Dank (5), Bradley.} Schuldich said as he placed a chaste kiss on the American's cheek.

{Schuldich...}Was the warning as Crawford closed the back door and stepped into the

driver's seat.

Schuldich slip into the passenger seat and just laughed. I guess this is a new   
  
beginning, Schuldich thought to himself as he watching the starless black sky. Black like   
  
the dept of the ocean or the color of blood as it sinks into the carpet. Hm, Schuldich   
  
thought, Schwarz is definitely the color that would describe us, the Shinigumi of the   
  
Future.

(1) Warum - Why  
(2) Mein Gott - My God  
(3) Watakushi-wa sumisu desu. Dozo yoroshiku- Let me introduce myself. I'm   
Crawford. Are you Nagi Nanoe?  
(4) GroB- Great  
(5) Dank - thanks 


End file.
